


The Question

by miss_faun



Series: Soulcrossed [3]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Complicated City Politics, Drugging, Kidnapping, Multi, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Ra's has a question for Tim. One that will change not only his life, but the landscape of Gotham.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Soulcrossed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512329
Comments: 23
Kudos: 173





	The Question

Tim couldn’t stop his siblings from stealing his phone. Oh, he locked and encrypted it to hell and back, but his family was made up of proficient hackers and geniuses, so keeping anything a secret was difficult.

So he wasn’t too surprised when he found Dick on his couch, upside down and scrolling through Tim’s phone. 

“Where’s yours?” Tim asked by way of greeting.

“Out of battery,” Dick said. “And I’m just leveling you up on Candy Crush.”

“I don’t even play Candy Crush,” Tim said.

“Well, I do.” Dick kept moving his thumb without looking up. “And your phone doesn’t ring nearly as often as mine.”

“Yeah, because I use my phone for work,” Tim said. “Nothing else.”

“Oh, really?” Dick said.

“Really.” Okay, it was a lie. Tim also used his phone to plan casual meetings with his team. And to take a few pictures for evidence. And…

As if on cue, Tim’s phone buzzed. Dick’s eyebrows hit his hairline as he looked at the caller ID. “Who do you have saved as ‘Murder Daddy?’” he asked.

Tim snatched the phone back. “Thank you.” He took the call. “Hi.”

“Ah, Timothy.” Ra’s’ voice was silky smooth as always. “I had wondered when you would get home.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I forgot my phone this morning...you have my office number.”

“Your office number is recorded. I trust you have managed to get the Bat’s tracers out of your mobile device?”

“I think so...what do you want?”

“I am informing you that we are taking a two week holiday next month. I will be sending someone to fetch you as soon as your next business deal is finished.”

“How...never mind.” Tim sighed a bit. “I’ll let Tam know...where are we going?”

“Now, now, beloved, let’s not spoil the surprise.” Tim could hear Ra’s smirking through the phone. “And you do not even need to pack...I will be providing all the necessities.”

“Great,” Tim said. “Let me know a day or two ahead so it won’t look like I was kidnapped.”

“Of course. The itinerary will be delivered as soon as your brother has left.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I can wait.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“I love you as well, Timothy.”

Tim hung up and turned back to Dick, who was staring at him. “What?”

“Who was that?”

“None of your business.”

“Tim, you don’t say you love anyone except family, and I would be very concerned if any of our family was listed in your phone like that.”

“I have a life outside of you.”

“You aren’t…” Dick’s eyes widened. Tim could practically see the pieces fall into place. “Were you just talking to Ra’s?”

“What about it?” Tim asked.

“Tim, he’s…”

“He’s my soulmate. You know that. And I’m an adult.”

Dick huffed. “And what was he calling you about?”

“None of your business.”

Dick just gave him a harsh look and Tim sighed. “He was inviting me on holiday. You know, a normal thing that couples do together.”

“You two aren’t normal in any sense of the word.”

“No, but we pretend sometimes just to confuse you.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tim…”

“I seriously don’t. He doesn’t usually tell me things before we do them.”

“Right,” Dick said. “So that leaves me...how long?”

“Couple weeks.”

“That leaves me two weeks to figure out where an ancient immortal assassin would whisk his nubile young lover away to do...whatever it is you do.”

Tim snorted. “Knowing him, I’ll go to sleep one night and wake up anywhere from Tokyo to Dublin and not know which until he lets me go outside.”

“You don’t seem bothered by it.”

“I’m not. If he was planning to actually kidnap me, he wouldn’t have called while you were here.”

“Do you mean he’s watching the house?”

Tim pointed to several sprinkler heads. “Camera there. And there. There are at least four in the bedroom. I think he left one or two of Bruce’s in just to prevent suspicion. And I have tried to remove both of their devices but they’re always replaced within a few days.”

“And you aren’t bothered by it?”

“It’s just the way they are...no use getting upset about it.”

“Tim, if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend who put cameras in my apartment, you’d flip out.”

“You aren’t flipping out about Bruce’s cameras. Why are Ra’s’ any different?”

“Because…” Dick paused. “Because Ra’s wants to kill you.”

“I know.”

“So…”

“Just drop it, okay?” Tim snapped. “Yeah, Ra’s wants to kill me. And there are days I want to kill him. But he also loves me, and I love him, and after you’ve slept with someone with six hundred years of experience, no one else is ever going to compete. So if he offers to take me on vacation for two weeks, I’m going to go, both so I can get out of Gotham and so I can get laid. And you’re not going to stop me.”

Dick closed his eyes. “Please don’t make me think about you having sex with Ra’s.”

“What, did you think that all we do together is play chess and bicker?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You don’t get hickeys from chess.”

“Ugh, fine.” Dick shuddered violently. “I’ll tell Bruce you’re planning to fuck off to an undisclosed location for a sex vacation with your sugar daddy and to not panic unless you’re gone longer than a month. Happy?”

“You do that,” Tim said. “Now, did you need me for something or are you just here to be annoying?”

“Need your help with Poison Ivy,” Dick said, and they were back to normal.

As always.

*

“We need to do something about Tim.”

Bruce barely even looked up from his computer. “Why?”

“You know he’s still seeing Ra’s...hell, he’s still sleeping with Ra’s.”

“I’m aware of it...I have to make sure to erase the footage whenever I notice Ra’s is there.”

“You erase the footage? That could be evidence!”

“Tim consents to everything I’ve seen, and I really, really don’t want to know more than that.”

“You can’t say you’re okay with this, B.”

“I’m not.” Bruce sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t like it any more than you do. But Tim is an adult, and I know as well as anyone how painful a soulmate rejection can be. I’m not going to force Tim to go through that again.”

“But…”

“Dick.” Bruce wasn’t quite giving him the Bat-glare, but it was close. “I know you care about Tim, and that you want what’s best for him. But he has to make his own choices, even if we don’t like them. As long as he’s happy and not getting into trouble, I can’t order him to end it...and even if I did, I doubt he’d listen. And...Ra’s isn’t what I’d choose for him, but that’s who he’s best suited to. However we feel about it, Tim is going to keep going back.”

Dick sighed, leaning heavily on the desk. “I know,” he said. “But…can’t we do more to protect him? I mean...Ra’s called him. While I was in the apartment. Inviting him on a freaking holiday. And Tim’s planning to go.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “It’s perfectly normal for couples to go on holiday together.”

“Tim said the same thing. But he also said he doesn’t know where they’re going...and it’s Ra’s. It could be an elaborate trap or…”

“Or nothing. Even if I did try to stop Tim from going, Ra’s would ensure he did anyway. And...we can’t protect him anymore...not from things he actually wants.”

“It’s just hard to accept,” Dick said. “I mean...it’s my fault they fell into bed together to begin with. It’s hard to think that...that I can’t fix it.”

“You made a bad call, yes,” Bruce said. “But you didn’t force Tim to consummate his soulbond...and...as much as we both hate it...I don’t think this is something that needs fixing.”

*

Tim stirred. The sheets felt different than his usual linens--softer, more refined. Silk, then. His hand moved over the thin blanket over them, feeling the softness of Egyptian cotton. Slowly, he opened his eyes, a small smile on his face.

He was alone in the bed, which was a shame, and naked, which was not. He didn’t recall anything from last night after he had drank his last cup of coffee and immediately passed out--drugged, but he had been expecting it. Which was probably why it had been decaf to begin with.

Tim stretched and sat up, taking stock of his surroundings. The room he was in was quite light and airy, with open windows on every wall, gauze curtains fluttering in the breeze, and a French door leading out onto a balcony. Tim breathed deep and caught the scent of the ocean.

The furniture in the room was pristine, as Tim would expect, and there was a loose but short robe laid out for him. Tim rolled his eyes a bit, but he knew that the nature of this vacation was sexual at its core, so he pulled the robe on without complaint. It barely covered anything, but that was hardly the point. He stepped out on the balcony, looking down at a white beach next to perfectly blue water, not a soul in sight.

There was already a tray on a small table, set with grapes and olives and goat cheese and several delicate pastries. Tim sat down at the table and ate slowly. From the settings, he guessed that he was somewhere Mediteranian, though he’d have to wait to get an exact location.

Not that he particularly cared.

He had just finished breakfast when the door opened and Ra’s came in, dressed in much lighter clothing than he usually wore. “Good morning, beloved,” Ra’s said, bending to kiss Tim.

“Morning.” Tim kissed back. “Where are we this time?”

“One of a number of uncharted islands still unsullied by too much human interference.” Ra’s sat down next to Tim, pulling his chair close and winding an arm around his waist. “No electricity, no carcinogens, and no one here except for you and me and a few servants.”

“In other words, complete peace and quiet?”

“Precisely.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“The nearest country, as you understand geography, is Greece. I can take you back to civilization if you wish, though I would prefer not to.”

“I’ll let you know if I get bored...no point asking where my phone is?”

“Back at your apartment...you wouldn’t get a signal out here, even if you were able to recharge it. And since the only reason you have it is to call for help or contact me…”

“I do other things with it!”

“Too many other things. It is so painfully human of us, is it not, that we create a device that will allow us to speak with anyone in the world, at any time, and then use it for any other purpose?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim muttered. “The damn kids and our SmartPhones. Technology bad, fire scary, Thomas Edison was a witch. Tell me something I haven’t heard.”

“My point is, you spend far too much time staring at a screen and not appreciating the world around you. Hence, there are no electronics on this island.”

“So what else am I supposed to do?” Tim grinned at Ra’s over his cup of coffee. “You are too old to just fuck me for two weeks straight.”

Ra’s rolled his eyes at him. “I remember when you took me seriously.”

“You do? When was that?”

“Hush. To answer your question, there is a very extensive library in this villa, and I of course have the chess board, along with a few other games if you’re truly desperate. The water is safe to swim in--I won’t go into details on our filtration systems, but needless to say, nothing harmful can get anywhere close to this island. And if none of that is enough to divert your attention, there are also paints and inks and whatever else you might need to write or draw or...whatever it is young people do.”

“No cameras?”

“I believe that falls under the category of electronics...and even if they did not, I would rather no one identify where you have been. I have worked too hard to keep this place sequestered away from humanity...I trust you not to spoil it.”

“So that means we’re both completely out of contact?” Tim asked.

“It does...if there is a true emergency, a messenger will come, but otherwise, we are completely free to enjoy ourselves...and each other.”

“Good.” Tim kissed Ra’s hard, climbing over into his lap. Ra’s laughed, running his hand up under Tim’s robe, squeezing his thighs.

“You are eager, my dear.”

“We haven’t gotten to spend any quality time together in almost three months,” Tim said. “We’ve been too busy trying to kill each other in between our regular lives.”

“If I were trying to kill you, you would not be sitting on my lap and kissing me,” Ra’s said. “I was merely trying to undermine your plans and keep you from growing too complacent.”

“Well, you succeeded,” Tim said, kissing Ra’s again. “I barely got any sleep in the last few months.”

“Clearly.” Ra’s undid Tim’s robe and pushed it off, running his hands over Tim’s frame. “You also have not been eating well.”

“You knew all this before I got here,” Tim said. “I know you watch my apartment.”

“Not all the time...only when I am worried about you.”

“Or you want to know what I’m doing.”

“Or when you call wanting me to talk you to orgasm.”

“You enjoy that, though.”

“Perhaps.” Ra’s moved his hands down and gripped Tim’s hips, squeezing hard. Tim gasped in appreciation, pressing closer. “You are certainly very creative in your performances.”

“Wouldn’t want you to get bored with me,” Tim said. “After all, I’m just the last in a long line of lovers for you.”

“You are so much more than that.” Ra’s kissed Tim’s neck, biting for a bare moment. “You are mine, Timothy...in a way no one else ever could be.” He sucked at the spot for a moment, leaving a very dark mark in the middle of Tim’s neck. Tim moaned, grinding down on him. “It does make one wonder, though...how many more are there like us?”

“What do you mean?” Tim gasped.

“I mean that there are many markless people in the world...what if they are not markless, but their soulmate has not yet been born? Or lived hundreds of years ago and died before their match was made? If I had not discovered the Lazarus Pit…”

“Soulmates prove the existence of souls,” Tim said. “So why not an afterlife as well? Even if markless in life, I believe they all meet in the end.”

“I have died more times than you can imagine, and I have seen no evidence of an afterlife.”

“You’re always brought back, though,” Tim said. “Like...immediately. Who’s to say you don’t have to wait a while to find out? In the face of eternity, you barely spend any time being dead.”

Ra’s wrapped his arms around Tim, holding him close. Tim leaned into the embrace, very gently running his hand through Ra’s’ hair. They were silent for several minutes before Tim dared speak, whispering gently. “Shy Ahn Lesh?”

“You still did not pronounce it correctly,” Ra’s mumbled.

“Did my best,” Tim said. “You’ll have to coach me better.”

“After all the centuries I spent trying to shed that name…”

Tim swallowed and tried again. “Please.” He pulled back enough to look at Ra’s. “I love you...and I want to tell you I love you. Whether you’re Ra’s al-Ghul or the Physician or...or whatever this word is supposed to mean. I’m in love with all of you, and I want to help.”

“Has it occurred to you that some people are beyond help? That some of us do not want the Bats to swoop in and save us?”

“It has,” Tim said. “And I know there are lots of people like that. But I don’t believe you’re one of them.”

Ra’s laughed, but there was no merriment in it. “You sit here, naked in my arms, giving yourself to me. You know what I have done, and you know that I could kill you if I wished. But you still want to save me. You, beloved, are just as naive now as you were at eighteen when I first took you to my bed.”

“Wanting to save you isn’t naivety,” Tim said. “Being in love with you isn’t innocence. I know exactly who you are and what you have done...what you will do. And I know I should walk away. But I am bound to you...I choose to be bound to you. And I’m choosing to save you...not out of innocence, but because I know it can be done.”

“Do you truly believe you are the first person to try?” Ra’s’ grip on Tim’s hips tightened, the bruises deepening. “As you surmised, you are not my first lover. Countless people...mostly women...have tried to lead me on a path of light. Some of them almost succeeded. But I cannot be pulled from the life I have built for myself...not when my motivation is still strong.”

“What? The belief that humanity is bad?”

“Precisely.” Ra’s moved one hand back to start fingering Tim’s entrance, making his young lover groan. “You and I have similar beliefs about the world...we both see the cruelty and injustice within it. We both watch the planet be destroyed by man’s folly, and we both fight to stop it. We both regret the war and crime and pollution in the world, and we would see it all end, for Earth to return to a kinder, more peaceful time. The only difference is that you see humanity as worth saving.”

“While you wrote off the entire species centuries ago.”

“Indeed...though I am grateful now that my plans to destroy the world were stopped. If I had succeeded the first time, I would never have found you.”

“Send Bruce a gift basket. I’m sure he’d appreciate it...especially if it’s not full of poison, explosives, or razor blades.”

“I might have done so had he not interrupted my next ten plots...but no matter. I have time.”

“Hm.” Tim tried to look disapproving, but it was very difficult with Ra’s still prodding at his hole and kissing his neck again. “And if you do succeed? I’ll be on the front lines trying to stop you...you’ll have loved and lost instead.”

“Oh, I would not worry,” Ra’s said. “If my next plan succeeds, I will ensure that you are taken away from the danger well in advance...I will have you kept somewhere safe, warm and content, while the world burns far away...and once it is over, I will come to you, and we will have no more concerns beyond each other and the new world we will build.”

“Is that what we’re doing right now?” Tim managed to gasp out.

“Oh, no,” Ra’s said. “I assure you, when the time comes to finally destroy the world, I will not be at your side until it is over. And you were not unconscious nearly long enough for me to pull off my plan while you were in transit.”

“Well, that’s something,” Tim said. “You are going to let me go home to something after this.”

“My dear, if I did not intend for you to return home, I would not have put a time limit on our holiday here. When I say two weeks, I mean two weeks.”

“Fine,” Tim said. “Now can we stop philosophizing and fuck already?”

“Impatient as always,” Ra’s said. “Has it occurred to you that three months for you is merely a few days to me?”

“However long it’s been, I’ve missed you.” Tim pressed back, allowing Ra’s’ fingers to slip into him. It burned without any sort of lube, but Tim couldn’t quite bring himself to care. “And I really, really want to get laid before the day is out.”

“Why rush, beloved?”

“Ra’s!”

Ra’s laughed again and kissed Tim silent. Tim writhed in his hold, pressing back more, trying to beg without words. At last, though, Ra’s relented and stood up, carrying Tim back to the bed and laying him down. Tim whined when Ra’s pulled away for a moment to get the oil from the table. 

“Patience, beloved,” Ra’s said. “I do not wish to hurt you...not today, at least.”

“And I have no doubt you’ll chain me up and torture me later,” Tim said.

“If you wish it. But not in this room, getting blood out of silk is quite difficult and time-consuming and my servants have better things to attend to.”

“Fine,” Tim huffed. “But you have set up a suitable place for that?”

“Naturally...I know you enjoy being at my mercy.”

“Only when you’re not trying to actually murder me. Now are you going to undress and get over here?”

Ra’s rolled his eyes, but he did set the oil bottle on the bedside table and pull off his own clothing. Tim pushed up on his elbows, smiling slightly. Currently, his lover looked to be in his mid-forties at the oldest, and while Tim loved Ra’s at any physical age, it was nice to see him looking younger and more relaxed than normal.

“Do I please you, beloved?”

“Very much,” Tim said. “Now come here.”

Ra’s leaned down and kissed Tim, pressing close to him. Tim closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, feeling Ra’s’ hands move over his body. Tim wrapped his arms around Ra’s, pulling him even closer.

“Beloved…”

“Shh.” Tim let go after a moment. “Take me, my love.”

Fingers slid into him, slow and easy, oil dripping from them. Tim sighed, arching into Ra’s. “That olive oil will stain the sheets as well,” he muttered.

“Less than blood will. And they know to expect this.”

“How did that mission briefing go? Hello, extremely gifted ninjas, I am assigning you to do my laundry whenever I take my lover, who is five hundred and seventy-nine years younger than me, to a small island near Greece to fuck his brains out.”

Ra’s bit him, hard. “You flatter yourself if you think I brought my extremely gifted ninjas to do laundry.”

“Are they doing something else, or did you bring the slightly less gifted ones?”

“Since I doubt you will be attempting to leave, and since you gave your family adequate notice that you would be...what is the phrase...off the grid, I did not deem it necessary to pull my top warriors from their assignments. I have regular staff here, and if anyone attempts to attack us, I trust that we can fight them off ourselves.”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Tim moaned as Ra’s pressed three fingers into him. “And the truce is still in place so we don’t attack each other?”

“Naturally...we have done quite enough of that over the last few months. This is a time to...reset, as it were. Enjoy each other. Make love, not war.”

Tim’s eyes snapped open. “I hate you so much.”

“No,” Ra’s said, kissing him again. “You don’t.”

*

Tim breathed deep, taking in the ocean. The sand was cool under his bare feet, the length of silk he’d wrapped around his waist fluttering in the breeze.

He felt Ra’s’ presence long before he saw him, but Tim didn’t turn, just let his soulmate wrap his arms around him from behind. “Beloved?”

“I’m okay,” Tim said. “Just...I’ll miss it.”

Ra’s hummed. “I hope you have enjoyed it?”

“I have.” It was true--the last two weeks had been like a dream. Tim could sleep as late as he wanted. He could wake in the morning, have his breakfast, and then have a swim before going to find Ra’s. They made love in every room in the villa, sometimes multiple times a day. They had dinner together, overlooking a cliff out to the sea, and then they would play chess until they were making silly mistakes, and then afterward they would fuck again before Tim slept and Ra’s…

Tim wasn’t sure that Ra’s ever really slept. He knew that he would fall asleep in his lover’s arms but wake up alone. It was a bit disconcerting, but after three years of their volatile, on-off relationship, he expected it.

Ra’s kissed Tim’s cheek, pulling him back to the present. “I am glad,” he said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I try to be,” Tim said. “It’s just…”

“I know.”

They stayed there for a moment, Tim contentedly wrapped in Ra’s’ arms. “I almost wish I didn’t have to go back,” Tim said.

“Unfortunately, our lives cannot simply stop forever,” Ra’s said. 

“Yours has...you’ve been like this for centuries.”

“Is that the impression you have?”

“I mean...what have you actually accomplished?” Tim turned carefully, staying in Ra’s’ arms. “You have an extensive criminal network...but what have you added to the world? What have you done that people will remember? When your infinite lifespan runs out...what have you left behind?”

“Quite a few medical discoveries, several scientific breakthroughs, and a name that no one will soon forget,” Ra’s said, his voice a bit icy.

Tim wasn’t intimidated. “And what will your gravestone say?”

“I suspect I will not have one...even if I do eventually permanently die, I expect my remains to be burned and scattered...assuming I have not died in one of your explosions.”

“Even if you do, I will want a place to remember and mourn you.”

“You are so certain you will outlive me?”

“Do you intend to keep living when I die?”

“Do you believe I will allow you to?”

“I will not become like you,” Tim said. “I don’t want to live forever...I don’t want to stagnate...be trapped forever in my own bitterness.”

“You have eased it.”

“I know.” Tim kissed him. “But have I done enough? At the end of the day...when you feel upset or sad or lonely...who do you have to turn to?”

“I do not need…”

“You do.” Tim kissed him again. “I’m sorry I cause so much of the pain you feel...because it means I can’t help you through it.”

“Do not feel too guilty, my love...I cause you as much pain, or more.”

Tim huffed out a breath. “Who thought we were supposed to be soulbonded? We’re terrible to each other.”

“I suppose if you believe in some form of deity, one could argue that we are suited to each other because, in spite of the pain we cause, at the end of the day we can look past it...while you irritate me, and while I try to kill you, in the end we still love each other.”

“I suppose.” Tim leaned on Ra’s chest, hugging him. “I wish that we could...settle better. Take out the toxic parts...actually just be happy.”

“Will you marry me?”

Tim blinked and pulled back. “What?”

Ra’s was looking at him steadily as he dropped to one knee on the sand. “Timothy…” He took Tim’s hand and kissed the back. “Please marry me.”

Tim looked at Ra’s for a long moment, his head spinning. “What would that...actually mean?” he asked.

“It means that should something happen, we would be more easily able to openly help each other. It means that when we return from fighting those who would destroy us, we return to each other. It means that...that I will live the span of your life, and no further.”

“You’ve been married before.”

“But not to you.”

“Do you mean it?” Tim asked.

“I do.” Ra’s was gazing up at him, his face for once open and as honest as Ra’s was capable of being. “You asked who I can turn to...you are correct in assuming there is no one. But I would like it to be you. I do not expect either of us to suddenly give up our values or our jobs or anything...but if we could amend our truce enough, I believe we could make it work.”

Tim half-smiled. “I will,” he said. “I’ll marry you.”

Ra’s rose and kissed him soundly. Tim embraced him, though his mind was already turning.

It was probably just another stupid, self-destructive decision. Tim knew that being married to Ra’s would make his life so much harder than it needed to be, whatever Ra’s said. He knew that tying his life to the Demon’s Head would either force him to live too long or force Ra’s to die too soon.

But he didn’t care.

They broke apart after a moment and Tim smiled a bit. “What will our families say?” he asked.

“Hm.” Ra’s wrapped Tim in his arms again. “I suppose we could elope and keep it as secret as possible…”

“With my family?”

“There is that...or we can make it as large a spectacle as possible so they are in public and therefore forced to behave.”

“Damian’s going to stab me again.”

“If he does…”

“No.”

“I would not make it fatal.”

“First amendment to our agreement...you don’t hurt my family off the field either. Or my friends. If we’re stopping your villain plot, fine, but if we’re out of uniform or not actively fighting you, they’re off limits.”

“Agreed...though that does mean I expect you to not blow up my bases unless you are stopping one of my active plans.”

“Fine. Will you be moving to Gotham with me, or are you going to whisk me back to one of your bases?”

“Normally, I would want to keep you in one of my bases to ensure you would leave at least one of them standing, but I know that you have little care for your own life and I do not want you so close to my security systems...so I will join you in Gotham if your family agrees to not harm me off the field as well.”

Tim shrugged. “Most of them will probably leave you alone if you aren’t causing trouble...Jason and Damian would be the only ones I worry about, but I’m sure I can convince them.”

“If not, I am sure I will survive.” Ra’s kissed him, slowly laying him down on the beach. “May I make love to you?”

“Get something to put down first, I don’t want sand in my ass.”

“You have something. Just undo that skirt...I do not wish to leave your side.”

Tim sighed but obeyed, laying down and opening himself to Ra’s. Ra’s kissed him everywhere, pulling Tim close, and it was everything.

Having this for the rest of his life...that was worth the coming destruction.

*

Bruce was not in a good mood.

Damian had been a brat all morning, leading Bruce to bench him from patrol for the evening, which led into an even louder screaming fight. And then Dick had called to inform him that there was a team of aliens attacking the west coast, so the Titans were out of the way for several weeks. And then Jason had shot someone, which led to Bruce giving a lecture to an ever-stubborn Red Hood in the middle of patrol.

And then, just as the night was over and Bruce was ready to go to bed, he had stepped back into the Batcave to find Ra’s al-Ghul waiting for him, seated at his computer with a cup of tea in hand and looking far too calm.

“How did you get in here?” Bruce demanded.

“Please, Detective,” Ra’s said. “Your defenses are good, but I have had adequate time to get past them. It was a very gruelling evening, wasn’t it?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I am here to ask for your blessing.”

“My what?!”

“I have asked Timothy to be my husband, and he has accepted. And so I am asking for your blessing to marry him.”

Bruce sat down heavily. “I don’t suppose it would make a difference if I said no?”

“I do have some respect for your opinion...but since Timothy has already accepted, it would not stop our union, merely make it more difficult.”

“Where is Tim, anyway?”

“I returned him to his apartment this morning. He should wake in a few hours and then he will be back here to get his equipment and go rescue his teammates.”

“Whom you kidnapped?”

“Naturally...we were keeping each other distracted for two weeks. I gave orders to my ninjas to kidnap as many of Timothy’s allies as they could, and he gave orders to his allies to destroy as much of my network as they could. So far, I have the upper hand, but I suspect he will destroy another base just to prove a point.”

“So you mean to say that both of you were using a two-week vacation to undermine each other?”

“I would be very disappointed in us both if we had not.”

“And now you’re telling me you two want to get married?”

“It seems like a logical progression of our relationship.”

Bruce rubbed at his temples. “And you aren’t moving too fast?”

“We have been fully soulbonded for nearly four years. And given that Timothy’s self-preservation instincts are non-existent, I feel it is prudent to enjoy what time we have together.”

“Lucky you. If Tim had any self-preservation, he wouldn’t be bonded with you.”

“You have not answered my question.”

Bruce sighed. “It doesn’t really matter. If Tim said yes, I can’t stop him, and even though I disapprove, I’m not going to make him feel like he has to break the engagement.”

“But?”

“You know everything I have to say. I think you two are terrible together, and I don’t like how much you hurt him, both physically and emotionally.”

Ra’s nodded. “I cannot promise that will stop,” he said. “Timothy and I both know that we can be...toxic. But I will make him as happy as I am capable of doing. And I swear that I will not allow anyone else to harm him.” Ra’s’ eyes narrowed. “Including you.”

Bruce shifted guiltily. “I’m trying…”

“I am aware of your efforts, but you cannot pretend you do not also hurt him.”

“And giving you my blessing won’t hurt him?”

“Not doing so will also hurt him.”

“Fine,” Bruce growled. “Now get out.”

Ra’s set the teacup aside and stood. “Is that any way to speak to your future son-in-law?”

“Don’t make this weirder than it already is.”

“You may as well embrace it.”

“Out!”

Ra’s left. Bruce sat still, head in his hands, wondering how the hell this happened.

There was a soft cough behind him as Alfred entered the room. “I take it our guest has left?”

“He and Tim are getting married,” Bruce said.

Alfred nodded once. “I will prepare the china.”

“Alfred…”

“You are permitting it, so I shall as well.”

“I’m not permitting it.”

“Sir?”

“Ra’s is obviously up to something. He wouldn’t be putting himself in such a vulnerable position f he didn’t have a plan. I don’t know what he’d gain from marrying Tim, but I know he wants something. And the best way to find out what is to let it happen until I’m certain.”

“Has it occurred to you that he could be sincere? A soulbond like theirs often brings changes to a person.”

“Not with Ra’s. I’ve let them have their relationship so far, but I’m not going to let Ra’s into the family...I’m not going to let him use Tim that way.”

“What could he possibly gain from a marriage that he wouldn’t have from their relationship as it is?”

“A share in the company?”

“Master Timothy is clever enough to write a prenuptial agreement to keep him out of it.”

“He always wants an heir…”

“They cannot have children naturally, and even if that were the case, they could have one without a wedding.”

“Ra’s wouldn’t want one without a wedding.”

“Is that possibility enough to make you object to the match? Since it cannot happen without extensive scientific interference, Master Timothy would have to consent to it.”

“He could be after something else then!”

“Then by all means, investigate.”

“I’m going to.”

“Very good, sir.”

*

Tim woke up slowly, feeling groggy from the sedative Ra’s had given him. He hoped that would be one of the first things to change after their marriage.

He glanced at his hand and smiled when he saw the small gold band there. Ra’s had retrieved it and slid it onto his finger after they had made love on the beach (several times) and Tim was glad to see the reminder.

He was less glad when he picked up his phone to see he had missed about twenty calls in the last hour, all of them from Bruce.

Tim groaned and dialed Bruce’s number. “Yes?”

“What the hell are you thinking?”

“You’ll have to explain, the sedatives haven’t worn off.”

“Ra’s showed up this morning asking for blessing to marry you and that you’d already accepted!”

“What about it?”

“Tim. You went away for two weeks and came back engaged to a supervillain. What part of that am I supposed to be okay with?”

“I didn’t ask you to be okay with it. Ra’s asked your blessing because he cares about that sort of thing.”

“And you don’t?”

Tim sighed a bit. “Bruce...you know I value your opinion. You know I love you, as any son should. But I’m twenty-two years old, and if I want to marry someone--particularly my bonded soulmate--I’m going to do it.”

“Him being your bonded soulmate doesn’t obligate you to marry him.”

“I want to.”

“Knowing what he’s done?”

“Catwoman.”

“Selina’s rap sheet doesn’t have anything stronger than attempted manslaughter on it. Ra’s has attempted genocide and world domination multiple times.”

“You call throwing you to her man-eating tiger attempted manslaughter?!”

“She did it spontaneously, so yes.”

“So if Ra’s spontaneously decided to kill a lot of people it would be okay?”

“Tim, you’re missing the point! Ra’s doesn’t spontaneously decide to do anything! He’s probably been planning your engagement for months, and he wouldn’t be doing that unless it played into his agenda somehow!”

“Bruce. I am going to marry him. And nothing you say is going to change my mind.” Tim rubbed at his temples. “Now let me get up and get coffee before I go make sure our engagement presents didn’t result in anyone dying.”

“You know that isn’t the sign of a healthy relationship, right?”

“I’m very aware,” Tim snapped. “Call if you need me for anything important.” He hung up the phone and went to get ready to rescue whoever Ra’s had kidnapped this time.

*

Tim knew that nothing stayed secret in the Batfamily for long. He knew that Bruce would start whining to anyone who would listen about his sons’ relationships, especially ones he disapproved of.

So he wasn’t too surprised when Poison Ivy gassed him one night and he woke up in a warehouse with Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman sitting around him, all looking way too excited.

“So,” Harley said as soon as Tim was conscious. “Batsy tells us congratulations in order.”

Tim groaned. “Why did Batman tell you about it?” he asked.

“He told me,” Catwoman said. “Well...more like he was ranting the other night while I texted these two. But it’s true? You and Ra’s are engaged?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

Harley squealed in excitement while the other two smirked.

“Good catch, Birdboy,” Ivy said. “You bagged the sixth or seventh most fuckable Gotham rogue.”

“Only sixth or seventh?” Tim asked.

“Well, obviously we three are the most fuckable,” Harley said. “With Red topping the list. And there’s an ongoing argument about whether the Red Hood really counts as a rogue. Plus you know, your man ages so weirdly it’s hard to pin down just how sexy he is...especially since none of us have ever taken a roll in the hay with him.” She looked at Tim expectantly.

Tim sighed a bit, but he figured they weren’t going to try and kill him. “Being old just adds to the appeal,” he said. “Six hundred years of experience? He can play me like a damn kazoo.”

Harley squealed again. Ivy’s smirk grew.

“Well, now I know what to give you at your bridal shower,” she said. “I’m sure even Ra’s al-Ghul hasn’t experienced my own particular medicine yet.”

“I know for a fact he’s immune,” Tim said. “He rescued me the last time you hit me with it. And we don’t need sex pollen.”

“From what Batman tells me, you have that pretty well-handled,” Catwoman said.

“Yeah, well, tell Batman that Ra’s wouldn’t give me so many hickeys if he didn’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Care to share?” Harley asked.

Tim pulled his collar down, showing off the expanse of bruises left over from his vacation. Harley looked absolutely delighted.

“Possessive, huh?”

“Very,” Tim said. “Now why am I here? Did you three really just kidnap me for gossiping?”

“That, and we thought you might want some pointers,” Ivy said.

“Pointers?”

“Well, yes,” Catwoman said. “You see, there’s more to being in a serious relationship with a supervillain than expensive stolen gifts and extremely kinky sex.”

“Selina!” Tim yelped. “That’s my dad you’re talking about!”

“Oh, calm down, it’s not like we do it while you’re anywhere in earshot. Anyway, we’re here to train you on the finer points of marrying a homicidal egotist.”

“Only one of you has expertise in that!”

“Hey!” Harley said. “Red’s married to me and I’m at least as homicidal as my ex!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I really need that much training.”

“Oh yeah?” Harley plopped down across from Tim. “So answer this question: your maniacal husband comes home after a long night of supervillainy. He had planned to steal four hundred chickens, poison them with something that makes them want to eat the flesh off of everything in Gotham, and set them loose. Before they got more than a few bites, Batman swooped in, neutralized the poison, punched your husband a few times and is getting the paperwork in order to send him back to Arkham. What do you say to comfort your dearest darling?”

“Um…” Tim blinked. “Could you not wait until after Thanksgiving to pick a fight with my dad, cause dinner’s gonna be really awkward now.”

“Wrong!” Harley said. “You tell him that it was a great plan, and volunteer to go fight Batman while he escapes!”

“I think the circumstances are a little bit different…”

“Your role as a supervillain’s wife is different from your role as an annoyance,” Catwoman said. “You are expected to encourage and console your husband, not advise or warn him away from the fight.”

“You warm his bed,” Ivy added. “You listen to him monologue about his evil plans and sigh over how clever he is. You prepare dinner for him when he’s off fighting Batman, and tend to his wounds when he comes home. You listen to him rant and rave about how annoying heroes are, and you assure him that he’s still the greatest villain in the world. You stroke his ego and reward him for his victories, however minor.”

“That gets complicated when I’m usually the person foiling his plans,” Tim said. “I mean...he can’t monologue about how annoying I am when he’s marrying me.”

“He’s marrying your civilian identity,” Harley said. “A lot of us learn to separate our day-to-day lives from our superlives...he’ll be able to rant about Red Robin just fine to your face.”

“There’s less of a line with Ra’s,” Tim said. “Even if he can separate me from the costume, he’s not going to monologue his evil plans to me...he’s too smart for that.”

“Maybe you could turn over to his side?” Ivy suggested. “I mean...it’s not like Batman’s gonna keep being super supportive.”

Tim bristled. “It’s not about Batman,” he snapped. “It’s about what I think is right.”

“If you were so rigid about that, you wouldn’t be fucking Ra’s al Ghul,” Catwoman said. “And would it be so bad, actually embracing your husband’s plots instead of stopping them?”

“Millions of people would die.”

“Listen,” Ivy said. “Ra’s isn’t always my favorite person in the world, but he does have a point. If his new world order wasn’t so sexist and old-fashioned, I would sign up with him right away. And you know he’s at least a little bit right.”

“I…” Tim stood up abruptly, then had to sit back down immediately. “Fuck, Ivy, what did you give me?”

“The usual...too much?”

“Clearly, I’m not able to storm off.” Tim groaned a bit. “Look...it doesn’t matter if he’s right about humanity. I’m not going to be complicit in letting him kill everyone.”

“You think you’ll have a choice?” Harley asked, her smile slipping. “It doesn’t start with you agreeing with all his points...it doesn’t even start with you thinking he’s a good guy. But guys like Ra’s...they get in your head. They give you everything you want...security, support, sex, presents...freedom. And you don’t notice yourself doing it at first, but it starts easy...drop this package off, deliver this message, get me this thing...it’s innocent. But then you’re doing more and more...giving yourself away to him...and next thing you know, your head says things that can’t be true, but they are, and you don’t know what’s what anymore, and you’re wearing a costume and fighting a Bat and...and then you’re in Arkham and it’s over.”

“Is this some sort of...reverse psychology thing?” Tim asked. “Did Batman tell you three to act all supportive and subtly warn me off getting married?”

“Please,” Catwoman said. “I’ll be doing that bit tomorrow when he can supervise. Honestly, I think you and Ra’s are as well-matched as anyone can be. And you want to be with him, I’ll support you...we just want you to be sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“I’ve been with him since I was eighteen,” Tim said. “I know what he’s like...I know it’s not going to be an easy marriage. But it’s what I want...he’s all I want.”

Harley made a noise that might have been a coo.

“As long as you’re sure,” Ivy said. “We just wanted to welcome you to the other side...even if you’re only half in it.”

“Great,” Tim said. “Now can you give me the antidote so I can go home?”

“Not until you promise us invites to the bridal shower,” Harley said.

“You won’t get them, because I’m not a bride,” Tim said. “And therefore there will be no bridal shower.”

“As your stepmother, there will be a bridal shower,” Catwoman said. “And I’ll be sending the invites, so this is non-negotiable.”

“You’re cementing your position as the wicked stepmother,” Tim said. “Seeing as you’re using my engagement to torture me.”

“Not as much as your fiance does!” Harley crowed.

“Fine!” Tim said. “I will suffer through a bridal shower, even if I’m not a bride, and whatever other inane things you want to do, if you’ll just let me go now!”

“Does that include dress shopping?” Ivy asked.

“I’m not wearing a dress!”

*

“So,” Steph said, barging into Tim’s apartment and flopping down on his couch like she owned it. “Bruce said we’re having a mandatory family dinner?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “And it’s going to be hell.”

“Oh, are you finally bringing the fiance home to meet everyone in a non-murder context?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “Which means you should plan an exit strategy if you don’t want to get between him and Damian duelling for my honor or whatever.”

“Please, I’ll be there in case Talia decides to join in.” Steph grinned. “I think I can take her.”

“You really, really can’t,” Tim said. “And she’ll be duelling me for her father’s honor. I think.”

“Didn’t she try to kill him a couple months ago?”

“For them, that’s just a Thinking of You card,” Tim said. “And it’s more that she’ll be duelling me to make sure I don’t threaten her or Damian’s claim to Ra’s’ empire.”

“How can you threaten it?” Steph asked. “You’re not immortal and you can’t have children. Unless I missed something in the three months we dated.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Tim said. “Besides, if I can beat her in a duel, she’ll at least respect my right to be her...stepparent.”

Steph’s grin widened. “You know that Damian is going to call you Grandmother from now on.”

Tim groaned. “He’d better not. I’m only seven years older than him and also his brother.”

“Adoptive.”

“Still. This is going to be weird enough.”

“Don’t feel bad. At least you’re not dealing with Damian being your soulmate.”

“Steph.”

“Okay, sorry.” Steph glanced up. “But you want this? Really and truly?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “I want it more than anything...I love him. I shouldn’t, but…”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” she said gently. “And you don’t have to defend yourself...I know you love him. Maybe I can’t understand why, but...that’s how love is, isn’t it?”

Tim sighed. “I do love you, too...it’s just...different.”

“I know.” Steph smiled softly. “It’s really okay, Tim. I want you to be happy...and he makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

“Sometimes...mostly. As much as he can, anyway.”

“That’s all I want.”

*

Tim wasn’t too surprised to find Ra’s waiting on the couch when he got home from work. “Honey, I’m home,” Tim called sarcastically.

“Just in time, too,” Ra’s said. “You’ll have time to wash and change before the evening’s entertainment.”

“Right,” Tim said. “Should I wear the fencing costume or full plate armor?”

“I have told Talia that she is not to harm you, and I have had your staff lay out an outfit for you.”

“You told her not to harm me. That doesn’t mean she won’t fight me.”

“Her beloved will be at the table to restrain her as well.”

“So will her beloved’s new wife.”

“Good, that means Talia and Mrs. Wayne will be too busy hissing at each other to get catty with you.”

Tim blinked. “Are...are you making thematic puns?”

Ra’s raised his eyebrows. “I have been in Gotham too long.”

“Are you sure we can’t stay home?”

“Timothy. We cannot skip our own engagement announcement.”

“Fine.” Tim pouted a bit. “But you’d better reward me after.”

Ra’s gave him an indulgent smile. “I will remain at your side for at least a few days...we have much to plan, after all. And in that time, when we are not discussing mundane details about our nuptials, you will have full and unlimited access to my body. I hope that is satisfactory?”

“Hmm.” Tim set down his laptop bag and went over to the couch, straddling Ra’s and wrapping his arms around his neck. “It’s a good start.”

“My dear…”

“We have an hour before we have to leave.” Tim kissed Ra’s on the side of the mouth. “And you’ve been too busy to see me since you got back in town.”

“Yes, amazingly, trying to move my center of operations into Gotham without Batman stopping me is surprisingly time-consuming.”

Tim pulled back and frowned. “You didn’t mention you were doing that.”

“Did you really believe I would allow them to operate unsupervised permanently? If I am to live with you here, my business must be here as well.”

“We have a hard enough time keeping this city safe without you bringing more criminals into it!” Tim got off Ra’s, glaring. “And you’re putting yourself in danger!”

“There is no one in this city who frightens me,” Ra’s said. “As to the safety of your citizens, I have not attempted mass genocide on them in several years.”

“And you won’t in the future?”

“Timothy. I have explained to you, time and time again, exactly whom you are marrying. I have made it clear that I will not be abandoning a centuries-old empire simply to please you. And I also informed you that I would be living in Gotham, with you. What, exactly, did you think that would mean?”

“We also agreed you wouldn’t hurt…”

“We agreed I would not hurt your family out of uniform. We said nothing about the rest of your people.”

“Ra’s…”

“Enough of it, my love. I promise that I have no immediate plans for mass murder, nor do I intend to upset the balance of this city’s politics just now.”

“So you’ll wait until after the honeymoon?”

“I will do as I see best. As I always have.”

“What’s best for you.”

“I am one of the most feared criminals in the world. This allows me the money to court you properly, and affords you better protection from those who would harm you. And with enough time, I feel certain I could remove every other criminal element from this city and make it better for all of your people.”

“So you can rule them all?”

“Believe me, I am a more benevolent despot than most of your foes.”

“Until you decide to just nuke the city and be done with it!”

“As if every other megalomaniac in the city is not on the verge of doing so every day.”

“I’m not marrying every megalomaniac in the city, I’m marrying you!”

“Enough!” Ra’s stood up and Tim suddenly remembered how dangerous the man was. “I do not want to fight with you all night,” he said, his voice slightly calmer. “At least, not right now. I may commit some minor act of villainy tomorrow night so we can do so properly. I am making as many concessions as I am able for you, but even if I wanted to, dismantling an empire such as mine would take many more years that you probably have. And even if I were to give it up, I cannot guarantee that my successor would be any more benevolent than I am. At least you can be somewhat certain of my motivations.”

“So better the devil I know?” Tim asked.

“Precisely. And the devil you know is the one who loves you.” Ra’s stepped up and took Tim’s hands, kissing him gently. “Can you accept that?”

Tim sighed, but leaned into it. “I guess I can,” he said. 

“Good. Now get ready. We need to present a united front to your father.”

Tim nodded and retreated to the back.

*

Tim wished it was unusual to find Damian sharpening a sword when he arrived at the manor, but it would have been more shocking if he wasn’t doing anything like that.

“Drake,” Damian greeted.

“Damian.”

Damian half-bowed. “Grandfather.”

“Damian. I am gratified to see you looking so well.”

Damian glanced at his sword, clearly about to issue a challenge.

“After dinner,” Tim said. “And outside.”

Damian tsked at him. “Fine. The others are in the drawing room.”

“Thank you.” Ra’s offered his arm. Tim rolled his eyes, but took it and let Ra’s take him through.

Tim didn’t think he’d ever felt more tension in the Wayne drawing room. Bruce stood by the fireplace, already drinking a glass of Scotch. Selina stood next to him, and was probably the only person in the room who was even trying to enjoy herself.

Jason was sitting in an armchair, sharpening a knife of his own. Dick sat next to him, glaring, for once perfectly still. Talia and Nyssa stood across the room. Talia was studiously avoiding Bruce’s eye, and Tim could see them both resisting the urge to scratch at their wrists.

Steph stood near Talia and Nyssa, clearly trying to make conversation. It took Tim a moment to spot Cass, up in the rafters, watching everyone silently.

Damian took his seat next to Dick and set his sword aside. Tim forced a smile. “Good evening,” he said.

“Good evening.” Selina moved forward, extending her hand. “Mr. al-Ghul...it’s a pleasure to have you in our home.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Wayne.” Ra’s kissed her hand graciously. “I am glad to be here.”

“Hello, Tim.” Selina leaned down and kissed Tim’s cheeks. “Congratulations, both of you.”

“Thanks, Sel,” Tim said. 

Bruce drained the last of his Scotch and went over. “Tim. Ra’s.”

“Bruce.” Ra’s offered his hand. Bruce grimaced before shaking it.

There was an awkward silence before Nyssa stood up. “Father,” she said.

“Nyssa. You know Timothy?”

“Somewhat.” She extended her hand. Tim kissed it as gallantly as he could, feeling awkward. “It is a pleasure to meet the man who has stolen my father.”

“Not stolen,” Tim said. “I thought we could share.”

There was a brittle sort of laughter around the room. “You are not what I expected my next mother to be,” Talia called.

“You’re not what I expected my first daughter to be,” Tim shot back.

Bruce groaned. Jason’s sharpening sped up. Dick looked desperately at the sideboard but seemed to think better of it.

Fortunately, before the situation could devolve any further, Alfred stepped in. “Dinner is served, sir.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said. He took Selina’s arm and moved through. Tim and Ra’s followed, and Tim had never been more grateful for the complications of formal dinner seating.

The dinner was quiet as the salad came out. Tim glanced at his siblings. None of them seemed to want to talk, though Steph did give him a small smile.

“So,” Selina finally said, obviously trying to break the tension. “Will you be staying in Gotham long?”

“Oh, yes,” Ra’s said. “In fact, I intend to relocate here permanently.” He smiled across the table at Tim. “It would be a shame to remove Timothy from his home and family.”

Tim didn’t know how every member of his family managed to simultaneously stab lettuce harder than necessary. It was rather impressive.

“Is that a professional concern?” Bruce growled, in full Batman register.

“I hope not,” Ra’s said. “I feel certain we can all come to an understanding.” He sipped at the wine, giving Bruce an appraising look. “And how is business at Wayne Enterprises?”

“Fine,” Bruce said shortly. 

“Only fine?” Ra’s quirked an eyebrow. “I was thinking of an investment.”

“Then ask your fiance,” Bruce growled.

“I try not to talk shop at home,” Tim said, giving Bruce a pleading look.

“Hm.”

There was a bit of a silence before Talia cleared her throat. “So, Richard, how is Bludhaven?”

“Bludhaven’s a shithole, as usual,” Dick said. “You should visit someday.”

“Is that an invite?” Talia asked.

“Believe me, I’d love to meet you on the street someday,” Dick said. 

“I’d love to leave you on the street someday.”

Tim closed his eyes and reached for the wine bottle.

*

Shockingly, they made it through the entire meal without a full fight. Tim was certain almost everyone was at least tipsy, though he wasn’t doing much better. Bruce and Ra’s were both perfectly steady, though, clearly unwilling to show any vulnerability. Damian was also sober, though he excused himself from the table immediately after he had finished.

Still, that bit of tipsiness gave Tim the calm he needed to lean on Ra’s after dinner, back in the parlor. Bruce’s jaw tightened, but no one moved to separate them.

“So have you set a date?” Jason asked. He was a bit more relaxed, though he did pull his knife out again.

“I was thinking in the fall,” Tim said. “If that’s enough time for everyone?”

“Should be,” Selina said. “And all the little details?”

“Oh, I feel certain we will have everything planned satisfactorily,” Ra’s said. “And we would of course welcome your input.”

“We will?” Tim asked.

“I thought it was tradition for the bride’s family to be intimately involved in wedding planning?” Ra’s said.

There was general laughter from Tim’s siblings. Tim blushed and ducked. “I’m not a bride,” he mumbled.

“You certainly behave like one,” Ra’s said.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Tim muttered.

“I believe you said otherwise before this dinner…”

“Stop!” Bruce said. “For the love of all that is holy, please do not make me think about your sleeping arrangements!”

“Get used to it, Bruce,” Talia said. “You can see their marks glowing from a mile away.”

Bruce closed his eyes and poured a glass of brandy. “Whoever in the universe thought it was a good idea to pair my son and your father…”

“The same person who thought it was good to pair us, but you didn’t complain then,” Talia snapped.

“A soulbond doesn’t have to mean anything,” Bruce said.

“So is your wrist less burned?” Talia asked.

“Is yours?”

“Dick,” Tim called. “Would you pass me the whiskey?”

“You’re lucky,” Dick said as he handed it over. “The petty arguing waited until after dinner.”

“Oh, no, this is the meaty arguing,” Selina said. “I’ve been waiting for it for a while.”

“Are you going to rescue your husband?” Steph asked.

Selina grinned. “Nah,” she said. “Though, Nyssa, I was thinking...since all of you will be here more permanently, I wonder if you would consider a partnership?”

Nyssa grinned, turning away from Bruce and Talia’s bickering. “I’m listening.”

“Please don’t,” Dick said.

“No, no,” Jason said. “I want to hear this.”

Tim smiled, leaning further into Ra’s. Maybe his families could…

No, they couldn’t get along. But maybe they could at least tolerate each other.

*

“So?” Alfred asked.

Bruce stared out the window. “I don’t like it,” he said. “Ra’s is planning to move into the city...and I can’t reasonably stop him without banishing Tim as well. And once he’s in the city permanently…”

“I would expect a hostile takeover of every other criminal element in it,” Alfred finished. “Though I doubt that would be easy for him.”

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. “He has charisma,” he said. “And an in with us through Tim. Selina is on their side, and she would be easily swayed to be part of it. And if he can unite all the criminals of Gotham...there’s nothing I can do to stop him taking the entire city.”

“I suggest you speak to Master Tim,” Alfred said. “Gently, in a non-confrontational manner. Tell him your concerns, not as the Batman, but as his father.”

“I’ll try,” Bruce said. “But Tim’s in love with him...I could see it tonight. Tim was so...comfortable around him. He let himself become intoxicated...he sat in the man’s arms without a care. He knows Ra’s is intending to come into this city and he didn’t even object. He acts like he actually wants that to happen!”

“He is a young man, who is strongly connected to his soulmate, and who has recently gotten engaged. He’s behaving as any other young man would when planning his wedding.”

“Which means he’s not going to listen to me,” Bruce said. “Tim’s smart. He knows what Ra’s is...better than I do. And he’s still agreed to this wedding.”

“Has it occured to you that Master Tim might have a plan?”

“A plan that involves marrying Ra’s and letting him into the city?”

“Friends close, enemies closer.”

“There’s keeping your enemies close, and then there’s sharing your bed with them.”

“They have been sharing a bed for four years, and Master Tim has given you no reason to doubt him.”

“Ra’s was always at a distance before.”

“He has always had the opportunity to come into Gotham before.”

“And now he has a good reason to.”

“And what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said. “It would help if my wife would support me.”

“Your wife is trying to keep peace with your son. And she was remarkably tolerant of your soulmate tonight.”

“I just…”

Alfred clicked his tongue. “I think bed for you, Master Bruce. Perhaps you’ll have a better plan in the morning.”

“I doubt it,” Bruce muttered, but he walked away.

*

Tim was very giggly as he stumbled back into his apartment, Ra’s just behind him. Tim tugged at Ra’s’ collar, pulling him down into a kiss.

Ra’s kissed back for a moment before pulling back. “You are drunk, beloved.”

“Nah,” Tim said. “Just a little buzzed.” He wrapped his arms around Ra’s’ neck and jumped, wrapping his legs around his hips. “And you promised me a reward.”

“So your edict that I not share your bed tonight…?”

“Hm…” Tim ground against Ra’s for a moment. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Ra’s laughed and kissed Tim deeply, carrying him to the bedroom. Tim was still giggling as Ra’s laid him down.

“Perhaps I should dress you more often,” Ra’s said. “You do look beautiful when I do.”

“You have good taste,” Tim said. “But you’re a little too old-fashioned for my daily wear.”

“Perhaps we can bring back...what is the word?...retroactive fashion?”

Tim snorted. “We’re beyond retro and into ancient.”

“It is personally tailored to you...and chosen to flatter your figure and coloring.”

“Sure. Now crumple it on my bedroom floor.”

“Timothy.”

“It’ll look better that way.”

“The type of clothing I give you is not intended to be treated so carelessly.”

“C’mon, Ra’s, we’re both rich. It’s not like you’re ever going to let me wear this again anyway.”

Ra’s sighed, but he did start stripping Tim. Tim purred, arching as needed, tugging Ra’s down to kiss again as soon as he was done. Ra’s’ hands moved over Tim’s body, touching him like he was precious, lighting every nerve.

“Lie back, beloved,” Ra’s whispered.

Tim did so, spreading his legs invitingly. Ra’s kissed down his chest, over his legs, before moving in and taking Tim’s cock in his mouth. Tim gasped in surprise. “You don’t usually do that,” he gasped.

Ra’s raised his head. “Tonight it full of surprises,” he said.

“Can I top, then?”

Ra’s laughed, kissing the inside of Tim’s knee. “You will have to work much harder to earn that privilege, beloved. And I promise, there are very few in the last several centuries who have.”

Tim pouted a bit. “What do I have to do, then?”

“Prove that you are worthy.”

“How?”

“Oh, I feel certain you will. But until then, I can serve you in other ways.”

Tim sighed, but quickly acquiesced when Ra’s started sucking again.

*

The Iceberg Lounge was usually loud. It was full of secrets, and thugs, and plenty of strange people. Which made it the perfect place for Catwoman to call the Rogues’ Meeting a week after the engagement dinner.

“Thank you all for coming.” Catwoman smiled at her compatriots, or at least, the ones she thought worthy of inviting. “Especially on such short notice.”

“And what has you all a-flutter, Catwoman?” Penguin asked. “Or do you just need to squawk for a bit?”

Catwoman rolled her eyes fondly. That was always the fun part, the puns. “Sorry to draw you out of your cage, Penguin,” she said. “But I have the most im-purrfect news.”

There was a bit of a cheer. Catwoman bowed. “As many of you will have heard, one of our number has gotten engaged, and his choice has given me paws.”

“Ra’s al-Ghul and Timothy Drake-Wayne,” Two-Face said. “It was in the society papers. I’m surprised Bruce approved. Still...they make quite the pair.”

“Don’t tell me you called us here just to announce your stepson’s engagement,” Deadshot said. “I have things to do.”

“That’s not why,” Catwoman said. “I had the pleasure of attending their announcement dinner...and Ra’s said something that makes me fur-ious.”

Deadshot and Deathstroke exchanged a look. In spite of their masks, Catwoman knew they were making a suicide pact over the puns.

“Can we please have this meeting without thematic jokes?” Deathstroke asked.

“Sorry, Slade,” Harley said. “You join the Rogues’ Gallery, you have to put up with the puns.”

“In that case, Croc, can I have another beer?” Deathstroke asked. “The strongest you’ve got.”

“Sure. Don’t let it bite you.” Killer Croc fetched more beer.

“Anyway,” Catwoman said. “In the course of that dinner…”

“That one wasn’t even on theme!” Deadshot shouted.

“You’re not making puns, I’m allowed to double up!”

“Don’t steal mine!” Two-Face yelled. “I know you’re a cat-burglar, but that’s just a double-cross.”

“Hey, let her finish!” Harley said, before the meeting could devolve into too much petty bickering.

“Thank you.” Catwoman shook herself. “Ra’s announced that he will be moving into our litterbox permanently. And I think we all know that means we’ll have more shit to bury.”

There was silence at that announcement.

“We can’t have Ra’s here,” Black Mask finally said. “He’ll disrupt everything we’re trying to do. I know that many of us don’t always get along…”

There was a general snort around the table at the understatement.

“But we know how to play together,” Black Mask continued. “We know where the territories are...we know when not to interfere. Ra’s has interfered. He will interfere. And he will drive the rest of us out of Gotham if he doesn’t force us to work under him.”

“Agreed,” Poison Ivy said. “But what do you think we should do about it? None of us can take him in a fight, and we can’t match him in money or power. And he’s marrying into the Wayne tree, which gives him the best roothold into the city. He will wrap around us...entwine us in his grasp. And his vines come with thorns.”

Deathstroke finished his beer quickly. “Look,” he said. “I’ve worked for Ra’s. I’ve been close to his family...fuck, I was engaged to Talia for a hot second when she was trying to get back at Batman. As far as bosses go, he’s not the worst. I like him a lot better than half you fuckers.”

“This isn’t about liking him,” Catwoman said. “He’s a consummate gentleman when he’s not trying to murder us. But that’s the problem--he gets his claws into Gotham and we’re Meow Mix before you can say lost their mittens. We have to cat-nip this in the bud.”

“Oh, not bad,” Riddler said. “Four in two sentences, that’s a good quick-fire round.”

“Thanks, Ed,” Catwoman said.

“That doesn’t solve the problem,” Bane said. “Even if we don’t want him in our city, what do we intend to do?”

“I suppose kidnapping Tim Drake and refusing to release him unless Ra’s goes away isn’t an option?” Clayface asked.

“Ideally, we’d do this without involving Batman,” Scarecrow countered. “And kidnapping a Wayne is certain to scare him right to us. And I’m afraid that Catwoman couldn’t keep him occupied long enough to get the message across.”

“Oh, I can keep Batman occupied,” Catwoman said. “I may be a married woman, but I still go on the prowl for loose rodents. But there’s more than just Batman. It would take a very coordinated effort to get at Tim without someone interfering. And as our dear friend Black Mask pointed out, most of us aren’t of the same litter.”

“We don’t flock together,” Penguin agreed.

“We’re too many different clues,” the Riddler supplied.

Deadshot pulled out his gun. “The next person to make a fucking pun is gonna be shot dead!”

There was a moment of silence before a cheer went up. “I knew you was one of us!” Harley squealed, bouncing toward him.

The gun turned on her. “Don’t fucking hug me, Harley.”

“So you’re saying we need a plan,” Black Mask said once the room had settled. “Something devious enough that Ra’s won’t pick up on it, but so complicated that all the Bats are too busy to stop us.”

“Yes,” Catwoman said. “And no one is to hurt Tim! He’s there to force Ra’s to negotiate, not a substitute for Robin.”

“Well,” a new voice said from the back door. “It seems I’ve arrived just in time.”

A chill fell over the room as everyone turned. The Joker stepped down from the step, grinning ear to ear.

Harley hissed. “You invited him?”

“I may have nine lives, but I’m not suicidal,” Catwoman muttered back. “You can’t have a meeting with every major rogue in Gotham without inviting him...I’m just surprised he came.”

The room was eerily silent as the Joker walked in. Catwoman considered her options for half a second before she yielded the head of the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Harley.

“So,” the Joker said. “Here you all are, squabbling like a bunch of children about how to get rid of a threat. Lucky for you the Clown Prince of Crime is back in town...and I don’t want my territory taken any more than you do.”

“Territory?” Poison Ivy repeated. “You just take root wherever you aren’t dug up.”

“Gotham is my territory,” the Joker countered. “A whole city to plunge into chaos and destruction. And our friend is a bit too orderly for my tastes...especially if he’s marrying an upstanding citizen like Drake.”

“Why are you here?” Catwoman asked. “I invited you so you wouldn’t feel left out, but why do you want to help us?”

“Because, Kit-Cat, I am one of you.” The Joker’s smile was wide, terrifying, but almost sincere. “Oh, I know you don’t like me,” he continued. “But I do my business...and I let all of you do yours.” He nodded to Catwoman. “You commit your cat-burglaries, and I wouldn’t dream of stopping you. Penguin plays every business and politician for money, and I’d never try to muscle in! And Ivy, well, you have your parks, and I only commit wanton destruction there when the Bats are following. But I know the rules...I know the city. I’m a rogue of Gotham.”

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. They all knew it was true, but no one quite wanted to take ownership of the Joker.

“So,” the Joker continued. “We all want to prevent a new player from entering the field. And the only weakness he has is one pretty little rich boy. Well, I think this is all simple enough.”

“I said no one can hurt Tim,” Catwoman snapped. 

“Oh, Kitty,” the Joker said. “The kidnapping won’t be successful if we’re not allowed to at least scare the boy. And Ra’s has to know that we’re not joking around on this one.”

“I agree,” the Riddler said. “Ra’s cannot question our intent.”

“You can’t have kittens about it,” the Penguin added. “You either nest with us or you twitter off. No inbetween.”

Catwoman glanced at Harley and Ivy, but neither of them raised any objection. “Fine,” she said. “But Joker isn’t doing the kidnapping.”

“Who else is Ra’s going to take seriously?” Bane asked. “You can’t make him think we’re serious if we don’t send in the biggest threat against his fiance.”

“I haven’t forgotten Jason Todd,” Catwoman said. “And I’m not losing another kitten to him!”

“Why not?” Deadshot asked. “If we just get rid of Tim Drake, Ra’s loses his ticket into the city. No more fiance, no more wedding, no more reason for him to muscle in on our territory.”

There was silence at the table as everyone considered that. “I agree,” Black Mask said. “Ra’s alone is difficult enough...Ra’s and Drake together is a union we can’t allow.”

There were murmurs of agreement. Catwoman glared. “And if one of you murders Tim, what do you think will happen?” she asked. “That Ra’s will just slink away in the night? I don’t know if any of you have witnessed their bond, but it’s very strong. If you hurt Tim beyond the usual, Ra’s will know, and he is capable of killing all of us without thought.”

“Any chance of getting them to break off the engagement?” Deathstroke asked.

“Not likely,” Harley said. “Dollars to donuts Brucey’s been trying ever since it happened. And they’re both stubborn sons of bitches. Only way you’d get that to happen is if Ra’s turned violent against Tim, and he seems to enjoy that.” She shot a small glare at the Joker, who ignored her.

“As much as I love a bit of murder and mayhem, I have to agree with our furry friend here,” the Joker said. “Killing Drake at this stage would only make Ra’s declare war on the entire city. But kidnapping him...hurting him enough to get the message across...that would limit the rage and prompt Ra’s to take Drake far away.”

“Fine,” Catwoman said. She knew Tim could handle a bit of pain. “But you’re still not doing the kidnapping.”

“Neither are you,” the Joker said. “You’ll be too nice to him.”

“I’ll be busy with Batman,” she said. “Though I could probably persuade him to just look the other way...he won’t want Ra’s here any more than we do, and he’d probably be willing to help if we could guarantee Tim’s safety.”

“We can’t,” Bane said. “The simple truth is that we will have to hurt Drake. We will have to hurt him enough for Ra’s to worry. And I am not doing that again.”

There was another silence before the Joker smiled, wider than ever. “So...any other volunteers to actually kidnap and torture the twerp?”

The silence was longer than ever, everyone shifting uncomfortably. The Joker looked around expectantly. “Come, come!” he cried. “Are you villains of Gotham or not?”

After a moment, Ivy looked up. “I’ll do it,” she said. “I can incapacitate Tim the easiest and Ra’s likes me enough that he won’t immediately kill me over it.”

“Don’t let it turn into one of your little fetish parties,” the Joker said. “And you’re not doing it alone in case he brings friends.”

“I’ll go with her,” Deathstroke said. “I can take any of Ra’s’ ninjas and the Bats if they decide to drop by. But I expect to be paid after.”

“Expense me,” Catwoman said. “I’m sure Bruce won’t miss it, especially if it’s taken out of the ransom.”

“Oh, we’re getting ransom as well?” the Riddler asked.

“If Ra’s won’t cat-pitulate, we can settle for money,” Catwoman said.

“Quite a lot of it, too,” the Joker agreed. “Between Wayne and Ra’s, we could be the kings and queens of everything!” He nodded to Deathstroke. “I’ll hire you some thugs as well. Just to keep things busy enough that reinforcements can’t get through.”

There was a general cheer around the table as the Joker started giving out assignments.

*

Tim was honestly surprised it took a full month after his engagement was announced for him to be kidnapped. Even to people who had no particular grudge against Ra’s, the announcement of the joining of three very large bank accounts was bound to attract someone’s attention.

So he wasn’t too shocked when his office window was smashed by a very large vine. Nor was he surprised when the vine spit out a neurogas that promptly incapacited the entire building. Tim fought as long as he could, hitting the panic button to alert Oracle before stumbling toward the hidden closet where he kept a costume.

He was almost there when he was hit on the back of the head. He dropped like a stone, groaning.

“Sorry, kid.” That was Deathstroke’s voice, distinct even through a gas mask. Oh God, why were Deathstroke and Poison Ivy working together? “Be good and we won’t torture you too much.”

“Fuck,” Tim muttered, and then promptly passed out.

When he next woke, it was to the not unfamiliar sensation of being tied in several very thick vines. Even without trying, Tim knew he wouldn’t be able to break out, even without a concussion and lingering effects of the knock-out pollen.

“Okay, Ivy,” he called. “You won. Let me know the ransom so we can go home now.”

“Sorry, honey.” Ivy sashayed into the room, in full costume with flowers in her hair and her makeup actually done. “It’s a ransom you can’t pay.”

“Did you have a fight with Bruce?” Tim asked.

“No,” Ivy said. “But news of your engagement has been sprouting up all over Gotham. And Catwoman told us that your fiance intends to take root in our fair city.”

“What, did you think we were going to live somewhere else?” Tim asked. “I still have a job.” He glanced around before lowering his voice. “Is anyone else here, or can we speak freely?”

“Deathstroke’s watching the door, but everyone else is out keeping your family too busy to interfere,” she whispered back. “And he knows anyway.”

“Okay.” Tim settled more comfortably. “Point is, I can’t leave Gotham. Ra’s can run his business from anywhere, but I really can’t be uprooted.”

Ivy grinned in delight. “I knew I was your favorite,” she said.

“Please, we all do that.” Tim sighed heavily. “So what do you want?”

“Well,” Ivy said. “Since your dearest darling has decided to plant his seeds where they aren’t wanted, we in the Gotham Rogues Gallery decided to take action. And since we can’t actually do anything to him…”

“I see,” Tim said. “So I’m here to be the damsel so you can convince Ra’s to not move to Gotham? Gotta tell you, that’s going to make our marriage pretty difficult.”

“Wayne Enterprises is international,” Ivy pointed out. “You could branch out anywhere. As to your second job, we have enough wackos in tights around here that we wouldn’t miss you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tim said sarcastically.

“Come on, Tim, you have to recognize that Ra’s in this city is bad news.”

“I do, actually,” Tim said. “And I tried to discourage him from moving his business here. He wouldn’t listen to me.” He squirmed a little. “I’m surprised you’re so hostile to him, you told me you actually agree with him sometimes.”

“I might agree with some parts of his philosophies, but that doesn’t mean I want him planted here permanently,” Ivy said. “None of us in the Rogues Gallery want him. He’ll disrupt our work and try to take over everything and then we’re either pawns or dead.”

“Have you tried arranging a war between the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls?” Tim asked. “That would keep him busy for a while.”

“He’s marrying a Wayne,” Ivy said. “He’ll have enough political, social and financial power to wipe the floor with them fairly quickly. Which is why we have to keep him out.”

“Fine,” Tim said. “Have you sent a message to Ra’s to come get me?”

“Not yet,” Ivy said. “For one, I don’t have his number, for another…” She sighed. “I didn’t really want to do this, but we do have to show Ra’s we’re serious. Just be glad it’s me, the Joker really wanted to do this bit.”

“Wait…”

The first vine slashed across Tim’s face, opening a gash across his cheek and nose. Tim hissed in pain, and not in a fun way. “Ivy…”

A second slash across his chest, shredding his dress shirt. Blood spattered from the wound and Tim cried out. “Ivy, please!”

And then the vines were moving too fast, cutting Tim everywhere. He screamed and cried, knowing that’s what she wanted but unable to stop. He was used to these plants, had fought them in his nightlife, but that was when he was prepared, dressed in his armored costume and carrying as much weed killer as could fit in a set of Bat-spray cans.

It was very different when he was unarmed, in a business suit, and had a concussion. Tim couldn’t even keep himself upright after the first few hits, slumping in the vines with no choice but to take the pain. He would survive this. Ivy wouldn’t kill him, especially since he was the bargaining chip.

The vines stopped after a few minutes. By that point, Tim was barely conscious, blood dripping from almost every inch of his body, his suit in tatters. At least Ivy had had the decency to remove his jacket and tie while he was unconscious.

“Tim?” she asked quietly.

He groaned in response.

“I know it hurts,” she said, her voice gentle. “But it’s done now...unless he decides to be difficult.”

“You...thought...we were okay,” Tim gasped. “Bridal shower…”

“I know, sweetheart.” She petted his hair for a bit. “But I’m still a villain. And if Ra’s wants to get in on this…”

Tim whimpered.

Ivy sighed a bit. “Slade?” she called. “Do you want a turn with him before we call Ra’s?”

“Nah,” Deathstroke called. “I’d like to keep my testicles this time. Besides, I want my knives sharp when his brothers show up.”

“Fair enough.” Ivy gave Tim a condescending smile and stepped over to a table to pick up his phone. “Passcode?”

Tim breathed heavily, trying not to vomit.

A vine struck him across the back, right through an existing wound and he screamed again.

“Passcode.”

“One...nine...seven...zero,” Tim choked.

Ivy hit several buttons on his phone, scrolling quickly. “What’s he saved under?” she asked.

Tim could only cry.

“It’s under Murder Daddy,” Deathstroke called. “Unless Stephanie got your phone again?”

Tim shook his head while Ivy snorted. She found the contact and dialed the number, hitting the speaker button.

“Beloved?” Ra’s already sounded frantic. Tim could only assume he was monitoring the chaos in Gotham and panicking that Red Robin was unaccounted for.

“Hello, Ra’s,” Ivy purred. “I think you’ll find that Tim is quite tied up at the moment.”

There was a pause. Tim relaxed slightly, knowing Ra’s would have a trace on his phone in seconds. “And what do you want for him?” Ra’s asked. “Especially from me instead of his father.”

“Just a moment.” Ivy hit a few more buttons. “Say cheese, pretty boy.”

Tim managed to raise his head enough for Ivy to snap a picture. She hit another button. “I don’t know if you know how texting works…”

“I am aware of the concept, thank you.” Ra’s’ voice was icy, threatening. “And I will only ask once more, what do you want for him?”

“We had a meeting,” Ivy said. “And the Gotham Rogues Gallery has agreed--you are not to move into our city. Or if you must live here, you keep your business somewhere else and stay out of ours. Live your happy domestic life and don’t try anything underhanded.”

There was silence for a long moment. “Is that all?” Ra’s asked.

“Well, we also went to a lot of expense for this endeavor,” Ivy said. “So you’ll be paying the bills as well.”

“I will not be paying you for kidnapping my fiance,” Ra’s said. “Especially for cutting him up that way. You can send your bills to Wayne.”

“That will take too long. We’re not letting him go until we’ve paid our bills and you’ve agreed to scram.”

“And what makes you think I’ll be capitulating to your demands?”

“Well, it will be very hard for you to marry someone you can’t find again.”

Ra’s laughed, and Tim wished they would hurry up. His head was hurting and he was bleeding out very quickly. “Oh, Pamela,” Ra’s said. “I will always find him.”

There was a crash and shout from outside. Tim sagged in relief for a moment before the vines started again, faster now, striking every inch of skin. Tim couldn’t even scream anymore. He was sinking, falling, stuck in the pain and blood, so much blood…

He thought he heard Ivy curse in the distance and then there was heat, surrounding him, suffocating him, and he wasn’t even upright now and then…

*

Tim woke to the sound of shouting.

“YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM KILLED!”

“I VERY SPECIFICALLY TOLD THEM NOT TO! I DIDN’T THINK SHE’D GO THAT FAR!”

“YOU SHOULD HAVE, THEY’RE ALL LIKE THAT! AND YOU WERE WORKING WITH THE JOKER!”

“You don’t want Ra’s in this city any more than we do! This was the clearest message we could send!”

“You could have taken any number of other steps! Steps that didn’t involve beating one of our sons half to death!”

“I told you, I pushed for them to not hurt him at all and I was overruled!”

“You shouldn’t have agreed to this hare-brained scheme either way!”

“I’m a supervillain, Bruce! You don’t get to ignore that part of me!”

Tim groaned.

“Beloved?” Ra’s’ voice was closer. Tim forced his eyes open.

Ra’s looked very pale, sitting next to the bed and holding Tim’s hand. Tim blinked, because it was so incongruous with the Ra’s he knew, and yet…

“Long was I out?” Tim mumbled.

“Only a few hours. The concussion was nasty, but most of the cuts were superficial and not around any vital organs.”

“Oh, good,” Tim said. He tried to sit up but was aching in too many places. “Manor?”

“Yes. Batman insisted.”

Of course. Ra’s had probably known Tim had been kidnapped long before the call was even made. He would have called Bruce over that.

“Ivy?”

“She got away as we were storming in but we burned all of her plants. And I left Wilson in several pieces.”

“He didn’t touch me.”

“He will regenerate. He needed to be reminded whom you belong to.”

Tim sighed a bit, stretching experimentally. None of the stitches pulled too much so he forced himself to sit up. Ra’s moved to help him and handed him a cup of water.

“So are you going to give in?” Tim asked.

“Give into what? We retrieved you alive.”

“Yeah, but they made it really fucking clear they don’t want you here,” Tim said. “Even if they didn’t do any permanent harm...we might consider not living in Gotham.”

Ra’s sighed. “I expected resistance,” he said. “But not outright hostility. I have worked with many of your adversaries in the past.”

“And double-crossed most of them as well.”

“They always double-cross each other...that is a part of being a Rogue.”

“Yeah, but…” Tim struggled. “I don’t know, the Gotham set are...possessive. They don’t like welcoming new people into their territories. And you’re not like them...your goals and empire are a lot bigger.”

“Precisely. Which is why I refuse to be intimidated by a gardener and a mercenary.”

“It wasn’t just them!” Tim jerked his head toward the door, where he could still hear bits of Bruce and Selina’s argument from across the hall. “From the sounds of things, it was all the Rogues doing this! None of them want you here, and they’re willing to hurt me to get rid of you!”

“They are willing to harm you every night,” Ra’s pointed out. “And I have already taken the liberty of increasing the security around your office. They will not make another attempt on you without regretting it.”

“They aren’t going to stop,” Tim said. “Maybe they won’t ever touch me again, but they will make life here hell for you. They’ll do everything they can to undermine any business you attempt in the city, and they’ll fight you at every turn!”

“In my line of business, that is expected,” Ra’s said. “And I do not intend to simply come in and take everything over. I merely planned to move my main headquarters here so that I might spend more time with you.”

“That would still disrupt enough of their crimes for them to protest,” Tim said. “I mean, think about it--you’re a corrupt cop or businessman in Gotham. Sure, the Penguin can get you a few thugs and some money, but his front-lounge and minor political offices are nothing compared to the League of Shadows. Catwoman could steal the jewels from the museum, but you could just buy and resell them semi-legally. The Joker will kill people you don’t like, but the League of Assassins will do it quietly and without mess. They simply can’t compete with you, especially when you’re connected to the house of Wayne, which gives you legitimacy.”

“All of this is true, whether I am personally stationed in Gotham or not,” Ra’s said. “Those who can afford to use the Demon for their crimes will hire us, and an agent will be dispatched to anywhere in the world. We may be a better organization than most of your street-level supervillains, but we are also a much more expensive and discerning group.”

“So you’re not planning to recruit every other villain in the city? Or just wipe them out to eliminate the competition?”

“I was not intending to do so at this stage...though now that they have declared war on me, I may be less inclined to be civil.”

“Ra’s, please...we can leave Gotham if it will make everyone else happier.”

Ra’s lifted Tim’s hand and kissed it. “I would not take you from your home,” he said. “Especially since I have already purchased it for you.”

Tim blinked. “What?”

“What do you think I have been doing the last few days?” Ra’s asked. “I have spoken to a number of people...and I have arranged to rebuy your ancestral home from the bank. I hope to be having it renovated over the next few weeks.”

Tim stared at Ra’s for a long moment before lunging forward to hug him. Ra’s made a noise of surprise before embracing him. 

“Thank you,” Tim whispered. “Don’t strip it down too much, but…”

“I intend to redo the main office,” Ra’s said. “Since I will require use of it, even if I do not move my headquarters. The master bedroom as well, so that it is not uncomfortable for your memories. Everything else, I would be happy for your input on.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tim promised. “But that means…”

“I will not be intimidated,” Ra’s said. “By anyone.”

Tim bit his lip. “So your headquarters…”

“...I will consider it further,” Ra’s finally said. 

Tim sighed. “Good.” He tugged at Ra’s. “Now come cuddle me until Bruce lets me out of bed.”

Ra’s started to protest, but didn’t struggle as Tim tugged him into bed and wrapped himself around him.

*

Selina came in the next night. Ra’s was gone, which was a relief. Tim glared at his stepmother a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“You should be,” Tim snapped. “I thought you and Ra’s were getting along!”

“I can get along with him socially. Professionally...not so much. I thought that was the same for you.”

“I’ve learned to live with him. Like Bruce learned to live with you.”

“I know.” Selina sat down next to him. “Believe me, Tim...I didn’t want this to happen to you. But it was the way it was going to happen, and if I had fought them, the Joker would have been the one to take you. And we both know you wouldn’t have survived that.”

“We aren’t leaving.” Tim felt tears pricking his eyes. “This happened and he won’t leave...not even to protect me. And I don’t know how to feel.”

Selina sighed. “He doesn’t want to show weakness,” she said. “And you are his greatest--possibly his only weakness. If he’s unwilling to give up his plans for you, there’s not much more that we can do to him.”

“But they others...they aren’t giving up, are they?”

“Maybe,” Selina said. “Certainly our next plan will be a lot more complicated. And I’ll make sure that it doesn’t involve you since that didn’t work this time.”

“If they even listen to you,” Tim said. “You know how these people are...if you show weakness, they’ll eat you alive.”

“Ivy did tell me you gave a good suggestion,” Selina said. “Ra’s will probably win, but not as easily as she thinks. And even if they kill him, he’ll come back.”

“Please don’t,” Tim said. “My arm burns too much to work whenever he dies.”

“Trust me, kid, if killing Ra’s was an option, I’d have taken it,” Selina said. “But unless the Court of Owls can literally burn him to ashes and scatter him to the winds before you get there, he’ll be fine.”

“It’s still annoying,” Tim said. “And it won’t work. Whatever you do to him, he doesn’t go away. Bit like a cockroach, really.”

Selina raised her eyebrows. “You just called your fiance a cockroach?”

“I’ve called him worse to his face. Usually when he’s trying to murder me.”

“Have you two considered couples counseling?”

“When did you last set a panther on Bruce?”

“Before we were engaged!”

Tim rubbed his eyes a moment. “How do you make it work?” he asked. “Him being a hero, you being a villain...how do you live with each other?”

Selina shrugged. “Once the masks are off, we’re different people. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle can be a perfect tabloid couple. And on the street, we still have the chase...we remember why we love each other, and it’s not because we get along super well. It’s because we have the excitement...and we understand each other. I know he still loves Talia, he knows...well. I wear long sleeves for a reason. And we figure it out.”

“Exactly,” Tim said. “And it doesn’t matter that we hurt each other. Because in the end, I love him...so much.”

“I know,” Selina said. “So what are you going to do?”

“He bought my family’s house,” Tim said. “So we’re staying here. I don’t know beyond that.”

“Okay,” Selina said. “Good luck.”

*

Bruce came in the next day, looking exhausted. “How are you?” he asked.

“Better,” Tim said. “It wasn’t life-threatening.”

“It could have been.” Bruce sighed heavily. “Tim, I know you don’t want to hear this…”

“I know,” Tim said. “You don’t think I should be involved with him and you don’t want him here.”

“Tim…” Bruce struggled a moment. “You know that I don’t make a habit of telling you and your siblings what you can and can’t do in your personal lives. And you know that I can’t stop you being involved with Ra’s. But...at least consider it more. Having him in Gotham…”

“I’ve heard a lot about it, believe it or not,” Tim said. “And I talked to him about it...he’s considering having his base here, but...we aren’t going to leave the city. I can’t leave the city...Gotham is in my bones as much as it’s in yours.”

“I know that,” Bruce said. “And I know you love Gotham, as much as you love him. But having him here threatens Gotham.” He swallowed. “It’s time...I didn’t think you’d ever have to make the choice, but now…”

“The classic hero’s dilemma,” Tim said. “My city, or my soulmate.” He closed his eyes, forcing back tears. “How do I possibly choose?”

“We all do,” Bruce said. “It’s what separates the heroes from the villains...it’s why I took you on as Robin. Because I thought you’d be able to make the right choice.”

“It was the right choice for you,” Tim said. “But I can’t...I don’t know if I could break it off with him without putting the city at more risk.”

“You shouldn’t have…”

“I know,” Tim said. “Look...I know Ra’s is probably planning something. And it’s probably something awful. But right now, I can keep him placated enough for us to make another plan. I might even be able to figure out what he’s up to. If I jilt him now, he’ll take revenge on the city. I can’t let that happen...you can’t make me do that.”

“So what’s your plan?” And there was Batman, asking Red Robin for a briefing. That was good. Tim could handle that.

“Right now, the plan is to continue as I am,” Tim said. “Watch him...please him enough that he’s distracted. Try to get more information out of him. Once I know what his actual plan is, I can upend it. If I marry him, I’ll have more control over his empire...possibly enough to start bringing it down from the inside rather than by explosions.”

Bruce nodded. “And if you could guess at his plans?”

“I know he wants a piece of Wayne Enterprises,” Tim said. “I’ve written a pre-nup that makes it impossible for him to perform a hostile takeover, but he could still worm his way in by buying enough shares and hacking my laptop. I know he wants to unite the Gotham rogues under his banner. I don’t know how he plans to do that when they all hate him, but their actions show he’ll have a much harder time doing that than he thought he would. I did suggest to Poison Ivy setting him up to fight the Court of Owls...and Selina indicated they might do that. I know Ra’s will win, but it will keep him busy and get rid of a powerful enemy for us.”

“I’d rather not trade one army of psychopaths for another.”

“It’s a more refined army of psychopaths. Point is, if they can get that to happen, he’ll be too busy to do anything more. Which will give me time to get a better handle on his plans. Plus, he bought my family home...which means I’ll actually have the resources I need to do that.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “You left that house at fifteen. What could be there that would make anything easy?”

“He hasn’t had the time to find all my hiding places,” Tim said. “I don’t have much there anymore, but I have a backup system and enough stashes of nonperishables and weapons that if needed, I can hole up there for weeks. If I have to throw him out, I will.”

Bruce nodded. “Anything else?”

“I need you to not interfere,” Tim said. “I won’t be able to get what I need if he’s aware of Batman breathing down his neck.”

“He’ll find it suspicious if I’m not.”

“Point...all right, watch him but don’t interfere with me. Keep him distracted...worried about what you’re looking at so he doesn’t know I’m doing anything.”

“I can do that.” Bruce leaned over and hugged Tim. “And what will you be doing?”

“I need to know more first,” Tim said. “Once I have enough information...I’ll let you know what the plan is.”

Bruce smiled. “I knew you were still one of us.”

“Don’t ever doubt it.” Tim leaned on Bruce for a moment. “Don’t worry, B...I won’t let you down again.”

“You never did,” Bruce said. “Just...don’t feel that you have to go through with the wedding.”

“Oh, I’m going through with it,” Tim said. “I know he’s a slimy, two-faced, murderous sack of shit...but I love him anyway.”

“Enough to not betray him?”

“Enough to save him.” Tim looked at Bruce. “It can be done. And I’m going to do it. One way or another...I will have the man I was supposed to be matched to.”


End file.
